


Confessions

by Sasusc



Series: 365 Days of Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusc/pseuds/Sasusc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Morgana discovers Gwen’s crush on Merlin. Set during Season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Title: Confession  
Author: Sasusc  
Fandom: Merlin  
Word Count: 474  
Characters: Gwen, Morgana  
Summary: Where Morgana discovers Gwen's crush on Merlin. Set during Season 1  
Series: 365 Days of Drabbles, Day Two

 

It had to be his smile. It was very affectionate and often infectious. It was hard not to smile back when he curved those lips at a person. Gwen was sure there must be more to it than that, but Merlin's smile was on the top of her list. There was also a playfulness to him that had many of people forget the weight and sorrows on their shoulders. Watching him interact with the world always made her view it differently...showed her the newness and wonder of the world they shared.

So when Lady Morgana had inquired if she liked the boy, Gwen couldn't stop the blush from staining her cheeks. "I-I-Well, of course I like him...Merlin is my friend. Who doesn't like him?"

Morgana smirked behind her hand as her friend became more flustered as the seconds ticked by.

"As a friend, I mean. He's so kind...always giving someone a helping hand. He even comes with me to pick flowers if I ask him. Not that I ask him to accompany me all the time. Just sometimes...especially when I know Gaius needs some herbs. It makes sense, doesn't it my lady, for us to go together."

Morgana nodded. "If you had to choose, Merlin or Arthur?"

"Oh!"

"Don't worry, Gwen. I won't tell. Just tell me."

Gwen bit her lip, undecided if she should say it. Morgana's honest and curious face had her loosening her lips. "Arthur..." It sounded treasonous to her own mind. "Prince Arthur...is handsome with his golden locks and with a body fit for any knight…or prince." She paused. "But it is Merlin that turns my head when they walk by," she confessed. "His smile, his bright blue eyes, and that mop of dark hair…"

"Sounds like you have a crush on him, Gwen."

She wanted to deny it, but the recent conversation wouldn't let her lie about it. "Maybe a little bit, my lady. But he doesn't have eyes for me. He barely sees me as anything other than a friend. I wonder sometimes if he even realizes that I'm a girl."

Her mistress patted her on the shoulder. "Oh, Gwen." An idea came upon her that practically had her jumping on her toes. "Come with me to my bedroom. You're such a pretty girl that it shouldn't take long to fix you up to get Merlin's attention."

"Oh no, my lady. We shouldn't. It really doesn't matter," she said quietly. "Merlin mentioned earlier today that Prince Arthur is planning a hunting trip and Merlin will be going along. They probably already left."

Morgana's excitement crashed. "That won't do. We shall wait until they get back, put you in a pretty dress, fix your hair, and see if Merlin takes notice of you. I bet he won't be able to deny that you're a girl after that."


End file.
